Bloody Sunday at the Burrow
by Isadora
Summary: Title speaks for itself. Harry's spending summer at the Burrow. Gred and Forge play a prank on Ginny, and that leads to some feelings. H/G. Read/Review


Disclaimer: This belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.

A/N: Summertime at the Burrow. Ginny's 15, Harry and Ron 16. Fred and George have just graduated. Please forgive me for the completely irrelevant title. We're doing the Russian Revolution in history and we were talking about the Bloody Sunday. I know that didn't explain anything, but who's complaining? 

Bloody Sunday at the Burrow

by Isadora

One Sunday morning Virginia Weasley sat in her bedroom at the Burrow feeling unbelievably bored. She was leafing through her Potions homework, proof-reading before she packed it away in her trunk. She was repeatedly banging her head against the wall when a scratching sound outside her window. When she opened her window to investigate, a snow-white owl flew in. She watched, amazed, as the beautiful bird perched gracefully on her bedpost.

"You're a beauty!" Ginny, as she approached the bird, realized, from the small golden chain on its neck, that it was Hedwig. Hedwig, as in Hedwig, the owl that belonged to Harry Potter. Harry Potter, the boy she was madly head over heels for. Harry Potter, with his messy black hair and beautiful green eyes and…well, I'm sure you already know what he looks like.

Hedwig waited impatiently as Ginny untied the little scroll of parchment with trembling hands. Ginny quickly unrolled the parchment, wondering with half a mind why Harry would send Hedwig when he was staying across the hall. Her brown eyes hungrily devoured his scrawled handwriting:

  
_Ginny,_

I think I'm in love with you.

That's all it said. 

And it was all she needed. The words rapidly flashed through her mind. Ginny closed her eyes for a moment, before letting out a very girlish squeal. After she had calmed down considerably, Ginny settled back on her bed, wondering what to do about the letter. As she lay there, staring at the ceiling while not actually seeing it, she heard a scuffling in the hallway. Quickly crossing the floor, she pulled open the door with a flourish, revealing a very pink-faced Fred with an equally pink-faced George.

"Um…good evening, Ginny…" Fred looked at her with a would-be-innocent expression.

"What did you do this time?" Ginny asked, all her happiness replaced with suspicion.

"Why, Ginny!" George exclaimed, looking highly offended. "We're your brothers! I'm horrified that you would assume we did something bad!"

"Spit it out, or I'm telling on you." Ginny glowered threateningly up at her brothers.

"Mum just sent us to fetch you for chores," Fred said hurriedly.

"Right, and you expect me to believe that?" Ginny eyed them suspiciously.

Mrs. Weasley expertly chose that moment to holler, "Fred, George, Ginny!" The twins looked thoroughly relieved, and Ginny decided to let it slide. She ran down the stairs, her brothers close behind.

"I'm here, Mum," Ginny jumped off the last step, landing with a flourish. Fred and George stumbled after her. Ron and Harry were leaning against the kitchen wall, waiting for instructions.

"I need you lot to de-gnome today," she said. "Of course, Harry dear, you can stay inside."

"Its alright, Mrs. Weasley," he said. "I don't mind."

"Well, alright then," the woman turned to the other children. "Be careful. The gnomes have been getting a little out-of-hand lately." The four boys and Ginny turned and filed out through the back door and into the sunny garden.

Two hours and three pitchers of lemonade later, not a hint of gnome was visible in the yard.

Ginny threw herself on the lush bed of grass, basking in the warm sun. She could hear the boys following suit. The warm July sun gently kissed her face, making her feel drowsy. 

"This is nice," Ron mumbled sleepily.

"Mmm…"

"Let's guess what the clouds look like," Ginny suggested.

The boys groaned, but began to pointing out different figures.

"That cloud looks like an owl," Fred said, pointing at the sky.

"I think that's Hedwig," Harry replied, squinting at the 'cloud.'

"That one looks like Hermione's hair," Ron said dreamily. George promptly threw a clump of grass at him. Ron threw one back and it wasn't long before they were engaged in a grass-clump fight. Fred had fallen asleep. That left a perfect opportunity for Ginny to talk to Harry. She took full advantage of it.

"Harry?" She called hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you," Ginny stated, pushing down the little Snitches fluttering about in her stomach. Upon hearing this, Fred's eyes snapped open and George threw a grass clump at Ron.

"I think we should go inside," Fred jumped up, pulling Ginny with him.

"What the hell?" Ginny yelped as Fred yanked her inside the house and slammed the door. George tumbled into the house seconds later, also slamming the poor door. Mrs. Weasley looked up from her knitting, horrified to hear her dear girl utter such a word. But before she had a chance to scold, the three had disappeared up the staircase. She sighed, defeated, and returned to her unfinished sweater.

"Would one of you please explain to me what all this is about?" Ginny said through gritted teeth, as George bolted the door of the twins' room.

"Did you, by any chance, happen to receive a certain owl this morning?" Fred asked cautiously.

"From a wizard whose name starts with 'H' and rhymes with Larry?" George piped in. Fred elbowed him not-so-gently.

"Ye-es." Ginny answered slowly, scowling dangerously.

"Do you promise not to blow up?" Fred asked, feeling rather apprehensive.

"No, I don't." Her scowl had turned into a glare that could have melted ice.

"Gin, we…uh…sort of sent that letter…" George admitted quietly.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to make yourselves scarce." Her voice had sounded dangerously calm.

"Gin-"

"Get out!" Ginny roared. Fred and George obeyed meekly. Ginny waited until the door had clicked shut to let out a scream. Feeling slightly better, Ginny crawled under the covers of George's bed and cursed her way into a comforting nap.

"You think she's asleep?" Ginny heard a voice whispering above her.

"No, Ron, she's playing the piano," George (or Fred) replied sarcastically.

"Hey!" There were some scuffling noises.

"Stop it, both of you!" Fred (or George) hissed.

"Just wake her up," Harry whispered, sounding irritated.

"Leave me alone." Ginny's voice came, rather muffled by the multiple blankets piled on her.

"Ginny?" Ron proceeded to peel back the smothering covers to reveal the curled up little ball that was Ginny. "They won't tell us what they did to make you mad, but I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"Yeah, we promise not to laugh," Harry offered. Ginny opened one eye to see three redheads and one raven-haired boy peering curiously at her.

"It wasn't a visible prank," George explained, looking ashamed.

"Well, whatever it was, we'll cheer you up." Harry said, smiling at her. Ginny, feeling some of her anger ebb away, reluctantly allowed Ron to pull her up off the bed.

"Fine," Ginny grumbled and let herself be shuffled out of the room and down the stairs.

The group was sitting down for dinner when Arthur Weasley, along with Percy, rushed in. The two quickly washed up and joined the others at the table.

"Hello, all," Percy greeted them, before daintily spreading a napkin across his lap.

"How was work, Weatherby?" Fred asked with a straight face. A small frown crossed Ginny's face and Fred fell silent.

"You're all looking rather subdued today," Mr. Weasley commented. "What happened?" The twins looked pleadingly at Ginny.  
"We're just tired from de-gnoming, Dad," Ginny answered, a forced smile on her face. Mr.Weasley let it rest.

"Anything interesting at work, dear?" Mrs. Weasley inquired her husband, completely missing the scowl on Ginny's face.

"Not much, except Lockhart's trying to get a job at the Ministry," Mr. Weasley explained, between bites of chicken. "Apparently, some of his memory has returned, but the Ministry stands firm. We don't need lunatics like him running about."

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, weakly patting her hair.

"May I be excused?" Ginny asked flatly.

"No desert?" Ginny shook her head. "I made cheesecake." Another headshake. "Well, alright, darling, make sure to brush before you go to bed." Ginny scowled harder before she abruptly pushed back her chair and stalked out of the room. She trudged slowly up the stairs, into her room, and half-heartedly slammed the door. She pulled off her jeans and tee-shirt at a painstakingly slow pace and got into her flannel pajamas. She was sitting on her bed, absently fingering the small shred of paper, when there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Harry." The scowl returned in a flash.

"Come in," she snarled. Harry stepped in, looking slightly scared.

"Can I talk to you?"

"What have you figured out how to make the Polyjuice now or is this some sort of new spell?" Ginny asked menacingly. Harry looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"Don't you think once was enough, Fred…or George?" She stood up and took a step closer.

"Ginny, it's me, Harry."

"Yeah, and Ron hates Hermione. C'mon, I'm not that stupid." She glared, shoving the note in his face. "You know how much this hurt me?" Harry took the note and read it, frowning.

"I didn't send this," Harry muttered to himself.

"No shit." Ginny snatched the note back from his grasp and rent it to pieces.

"That doesn't mean its not true," Harry looked at her, his green eyes serious. Ginny swallowed.

"Just give it up," Ginny protested weakly. Harry took her hand in his, pressing a kiss to her palm.

"Would I do this if I was your brother?" He gently pulled her against him kissing the corner of her mouth. Ginny reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, tentatively kissing him back. Ginny looked up at him, a hot tear rolling down her cheek. "Don't cry!" Harry exclaimed, stroking the small of her back. "I thought you'd be happy!"

"I am," Ginny replied with laugh, albeit a wet one. A familiar scuffling sounded outside her door, and a moment later, Fred, George, and Ron tumbled in.

"Harry, you sly dog!" George whistled and Fred waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"About time, Potter!" Ron sniggered. Suddenly feeling shy, Ginny buried her face in Harry's neck. "We'll just be leaving you two alone now." The three paraded out of the room and the door closed behind them, with one last wink from Ron.

"The Bloody Sunday at the Burrow," Ginny muttered before falling on her bed with a tired flump. Harry grinned, landing next to her. He was quiet, gazing at her. "What?" Ginny asked, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"Nothing, nothing. You're just very beautiful, that's all."

"I know," she said, blushing lightly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come here, you beautiful girl, you." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her into a nice and lovely kiss.

And they all lived happily ever after. Well, except for Voldemort and the ratman.

~*~

A/N: I didn't want Ginny to get that mad, but oh well. Not continuing it. I'm really proud of this one. Love it, hate it, you read it, now review it. Tata!


End file.
